Stimulation
by perfectlyrose
Summary: "The Doctor's just bouncing off the walls down in R&D and refuses to leave. He's either going to break something or create something that he shouldn't if we leave him down there." He sighed and Rose could just picture him rubbing his temples, "I know you've had a long day but you're the only one with a shot of getting him to stop."


Title: Stimulation

Prompt: Tentoo/Rose - alien espresso maker

Word Count: 1,108

A/N: This was written for a friend on tumblr. Please note that I wrote this while I myself was overly hyped up on caffeine, so all mistakes are (the coffee's) my fault. And alas, I own nothing none of Doctor Who. Maybe one day.

I'm really bad at rating things, I just decided to be safe and give rate this as T, but a very very light T.

* * *

><p>Rose had just dragged herself through the door of her flat and collapsed on the sofa after a long day of field work when the shrill ringing of her mobile forced her eyes back open. She patted her pockets, looking for the source of the noise and let out a groan when she realized she'd left it in her purse, which was by the door where she dropped it, which was all the way across the room. Stumbling across the expanse of floor, Rose fished the phone out of her bag and answered it on the last ring.<p>

"Hello?" She muttered into the phone. It was her personal mobile, not her Torchwood one, so she wasn't even going to pretend she was happy about answering. Honestly they were lucky she'd made it off the couch to answer at all.

"Rose, could you please come pick up the Doctor?" Pete's voice, sounding as tired as Rose's, came over the line.

Rose immediately was at full attention, mind racing, conjuring up the worst possibilities first. "What happened? Is he okay?" She knew she sounded panicked but couldn't bring herself to care. She was past exhausted and now something was up with the Doctor and if he was alright, she was going to kill him. Just a little bit. After she took a nap.

"He's fine," Pete soothed. Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "He's just bouncing off the walls down in R&D and refuses to leave. He's either going to break something or create something that he shouldn't if we leave him down there." He sighed and Rose could just picture him rubbing his temples, "I know you've had a long day but you're the only one with a shot of getting him to stop."

"Course. I'll be there in a mo'." She rung off and slipped her shoes back on and headed to see what kind of trouble the Doctor was in this time.

Rose swiped her keycard at the door to R&D, and waited for the door to slide open. Her jaw dropped as she took in the scene before her. The Doctor was literally bouncing on one foot while he soniced some gadget in his hands. His worktable was covered in devices that looked like they'd been cobbled together with bubblegum and string. (They rather looked like pieces of TARDIS machinery she'd seen him working on back in the day.)

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" The words came out of her mouth before she'd even formed a coherent thought.

The Doctor stopped bouncing and looked up at her, lighting up with a manic grin when he saw her. "Rose! Rose you have to see what I've made! It's brilliant! Well I'm always brilliant but this is brilliant-ier than my normal brilliance and that's saying something!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his work table. "I found it partially disassembled in the vault because these idiots had no idea what it was. I mean, can't really blame them since they haven't had actual contact with the Rifulians. I can't believe it was in such good condition though! Tip top condition actually. Weeellll, I say tip top but it was missing a couple parts that I made myself but considering it's been in storage for seven years and came from who knows where before that, tip top!"

Rose narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, bouncing in place as he gathered a cup and a pod of some sort off his table. "Doctor, are you high or something? You're not acting normal."

He looked at her, indignation written all over his face. "Rose Tyler, I can't believe you would think I would get high. At least not without you." He sent her an outrageous wink and she turned red, trying not to think about the time where they did indeed get high while on an adventure. They'd needed information and the only way to get it was to smoke with the right people and hope they would open up. It had led to some…interesting conversations between the two of them. Conversations that had never been brought up again until now.

He turned back to whatever he was doing with the machine on his desk. It sputtered and then shot out dark liquid into the cup. He snatched it and held it out to her reverently.

"Try." It was the shortest sentence he'd managed since she'd walked in, the beverage seemingly distracting him from his babbling.

"Is this what made you all…" She waved her hand vaguely at him.

"All what? Handsome? Manly?" He leaned closer and waggled his eyebrows at her, "Sexy?"

Rose bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Hyper."

"Yup!" He enthused, popping the p at the end.

"What exactly _is_ it?"

"Rifulian espresso! Most potent coffee in the known universe. Well, I say coffee but it's not really coffee. It's a very similar substance though and has the same effect. Everyone just calls it coffee since the coffee plant and it's derivatives are more widely known and recognized than the Rifulian version and they quickly realized that marketing it as coffee instead of roolimin was far more effective."

Rose groaned and the Doctor positively twitched. "Doctor, we've talked about you having stimulants. They affect you more now than they used to. Do you even know that you've run everyone else out of the R&D lab because they were terrified that you were going to break or build something potentially catastrophic? Pete called me to come get you." She shot him a glare. "And I was about to fall asleep on the couch when he called."

"Well if you're sleepy then you should definitely have some of the espresso!"

"You really do have a one-track mind, don't you?" She said, shaking her head even as a smile broke out. "Typical bloke."

His eyes zeroed in on the tip of her tongue that had peeked out of her mouth before flicking back up to her eyes. "Drink the coffee, Rose, and then we can go home and see how very _stimulated_ you can get." He wrapped his tongue around the words carefully, drawing them out until she shivered. Leaning forward, he whispered his next sentence in her ear. "Because I do have a one-track mind, Rose Tyler, and it's always focused on you."

Telling herself that it was just to get him out of the lab, and knowing that she was absolutely lying to herself, Rose downed the espresso and dragged him out of the building, heading towards their flat where they could test out the stimulation in private.


End file.
